A Little Push
by Cynbel84
Summary: Not all relationships just happen...nor the path there all flowers and rainbows. Sometimes they need a little push. And a full set of protective gear for the fall. (Blake/Sun) (Weiss/Neptune) Rated m for safety in later chapters. First RWBY fanfic. Do not own RWBY. Plz read and review thnx!
1. Chapter 1

**I actually just recently discovered RWBY and am absolutely addicted. Soooo after watching it all binge style, I've found I really dig these pairings and Sun and Neptune's bromance. Thought I'd take a swing at some RWBY fanfic. Here's hoping it's okay =)**

"Dude, lay still." Neptune lobbed a pillow at the blonde faunus tossing and turning in bed across the room from his own. He had been restless since laying down and that had been nearly an hour ago.

"Sorry, can't sleep man." Sun turned to face his irritated friend, head propped on a pillow.

"You're thinking about her again, aren't you?" The blue haired boy's smirk could be heard in his voice.

"No!" He retorted incredulously. "Well, maybe."

Neptune cocked a brow.

"Ok, yes." His eyes lowered to the floor.

"Why don't you just tell her?"

"Tell her what?" Sun tried for innocence and failed miserably.

"Seriously?"

"That obvious, huh?" He rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Um, _yeah_." A vigorous nodding of head accompanied the _duh_ expression.

Sun moved to the edge of the bed, elbows on knees, head in his hands.

"I don't know, man. She's just so distant all the time." He raised his gaze to the compassionate face across from him. "What if she doesn't even like me?"

Neptune sat up, mirroring his friend.

"What's not to like? You got style. You're ripped. You got some kick ass fighting moves." He gave a few karate chops to the empty air. "You also got that faunus thing goin' for ya'." Sun shot him a withering look. Empty hands came up in a defensive manner. "Hey, chill. No disrespect. Just meant you can understand where she's coming from a little more than others, ya' know?"

"Hey, guys. There are two other people in this room that are trying to sleep." Scarlet called from the futon. Sage merely buried his head beneath the pillows in an attempt to muffle the gossip twins. The talking boys went on.

"Yea, I suppose, but I don't think looks or mad kung fu moves are all that important to a girl like her. She likes books and stuff. Government uprisings... She's smart and cool. And really, really pretty." A dreamy look settled over his features.

"Yuck dude, enough. I get it. You like her." He rolled his eyes at his besotted friend. "Why don't you try being more sophisticated? Suave?" One hand motioned in a smooth line. "Maybe become more of an intellectual, like myself." He made voila gesture. Sun's lip curled in disgust. "Or... maybe wear glasses or somethin'." He suggested, his shrug nonchalant.

"Neptune, you're an idiot."

"Seriously guys...trying to sleep here." They continued to pointedly ignore the red head. Thoroughly pissed, he grabbed his pillow and blanket before exiting the room, door slamming behind him.

"Dude. I'll be whatever you want if you'd just let me get my beauty sleep. It's hard work looking this good." The smile he flashed made most girls melt into their shoes.

"You're such a chick." He said, shaking his blonde head.

Neptune fluffed up his pillows and snuggled deep into the teal comforter that overtook the single bed.

"That may be, but I'm a _hot_ chick and that comes from my rigorous, multistep skin care regimen." He began ticking them off on his fingers. "Drink water, moisturize, and plenty of rest. Now go to sleep, before I get dark circles." The pretty boy grabbed his cooling eye mask from the bedside table sliding it on and flipping away from Sun.

For Sun's part, he rolled onto his back staring at the ceiling. He thought back to when he had first seen her. It was just in passing, him a blonde blur as he made to escape the security guys on the docks. Even in that split second he had known what she was. The bow did nothing to hide it from him. Meeting her eyes was electric and he still swears up and down he saw a small blush as he threw a casual wink in her direction. That whole incident had led to her parting ways with her team, hiding away with him, and eventually letting him in, if only a little bit. She had to be something special if he had been willing to cope with the silent and not so pleasant treatment from the cagey brunette. Maybe it was the chase. Then, at least.

The fight at the docks had brought a whole other level to everything. He had seen her afire for what she thought was right. And the way she moved...amazing. Quick and strong, blade cutting through the air. They had moved seamlessly while fighting, moving in and out, finishing a sequence of blows as if they had done so hundreds of times before. It had been like a twenty-three hit combo from one of Ruby and Yang's fighting games. His adrenaline had been pumping, heart hammering with excitement as they fought together. Finally, he had found an equal. There would be no need to protect her, though he would gladly use his body to shield hers. Too bad her frosty team mate didn't feel the same. Unfortunately, _he_ was the one Weiss was so adamant about protecting her from.

The dance. That had shown yet another side of the perpetually introverted girl. She could have fun too. And that dress...he couldn't stop staring at her, when he wasn't wrestling the noose that hung around his neck. Those damn formal accessories could all be burned for all he cared. But, it was worth every restrictive minute to see her smile, truly letting go and enjoying herself. It was nice to be normal for a night. No zealot factions, no professors droning on and on, just some bad dance moves and a blonde dude in a dress. It had been a great night.

Turning over on his side, Sun's mind drifted on those thoughts until sleep dragged him down.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day found Sun more than a little distracted, sleep deprived and walking in daydreams. In his haze, he managed to level poor Ruby traveling the opposite way down the long hall.

"Waahhh!" Text books went airborne as the petite girl landed on her backside.

"Oh! Man, sorry Ruby." He reached down a hand and pulled her to her feet.

"It's okay." She brushed at her skirts as he collected the books scattered across the floor dodging feet of passing students.

"Here." He extended the retrieved items in her direction.

"Thanks." She smiled as she took them back from him, clutching them tightly to her chest. She noticed he wasn't making direct eye contact while he shifted from foot to foot. "Hey, you okay?" Her hand rested on his shoulder, brows creasing with worry.

"Huh? Uh, yeah. I'm fine. Just a lot on my mind right now." He smiled an apology for his inattention.

"Okay." Her large eyes searched his face for the lie and found none. "Well, if you need to talk, I'm here, okay?" With that and a quick, awkward pat on his shoulder, she scampered off to her next class.

He continued on his way, thoughts still in overdrive when he got a glimpse of long, black waves.

 _Blake..._

Impulsively, he followed her into the library, drawn like a magnet. He often followed her there unseen to watch her eyes gloss over the pages, the sunset falling on her as she was curled up in the usual rust colored chair. It was her favorite place. Quiet. Secluded...yet completely surrounded by a million people and places, diverse and special in their own way. He never interrupted nor gave evidence of his presence, afraid she would be angry or that she would feel her privacy had been tread upon. It was good enough stealing glances through the cases, spaces left vacant by a book's absence.

Today was no different as he looked on while she indulged in a well worn, leather cover novel...minus the pair of lilac eyes that caught him in his guilty pleasure.

"Boo." The loud whisper came a mere inch from his ear causing tension to sing throughout his body.

"I wasn't doin' nothin'." The blush and fidgeting hands said otherwise.

"I didn't say you were. Guilty conscience?" The smile she wore was smug.

"No. I was just looking for this book." He inwardly groaned as he held out the first book his hand fell on for her to read the title. _Relationships for Dummies._ The girl's smile grew into a grin.

"Oh, Sun. Troubles finding that 'special someone'?" Her mock sympathy earned her an icy glare. She giggled.

"Shut up, Yang." He slid the book back in its respective place. "What are you doing here besides pestering me?"

"Well, it _is_ a library. Just might be looking for something to read." Her voice was sing-song and grated on his already frayed nerves.

"Good luck in your search." Sick of her smart ass, he stepped around her and down the aisle.

"Hey, Sun! A little advice? You'll get farther if you talk to her instead of creeping on her!" The intentionally boisterous statement drew every eye and faltered the blonde faunus's steps sending him stumbling into the nonfiction shelf. He cringed as the metal structure came crashing down with the book titles starting with F-K falling about him. He may have left with a shred of dignity if it wasn't for the fact that the first person he made eye contact with was a very peeved Blake.

"Were you spying on me?" Her amber eyes burned with fury.

"No!" His hands moved frantically to deny the notion.

"Then what were you doing?" The blonde opened his mouth to reply and was cut short. "And don't say looking for a book!" His eyes crossed as he tried to focus on the finger pointed in his face. "Anyone who knows you, knows you hate reading."

Sun had the sense to bite his tongue on the lie.

"I just...I" The words he was coming up with were nothing that would dig him out of the proverbial hole, so he chose to let silence hang between them.

Blake let her finger drop, straightened and headed out the door.

The librarian finally made her appearance, rolling up to the mountain of literature, on her plush office chair.

"Mr. Wukong. Be sure to clean up your mess before you leave." A cold glance over the top of her wire framed glasses and she glided back behind the checkout desk.

Embarrassed, discouraged, and feeling dejected, he fell back into the pile, closing his eyes with a sigh of exasperation.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had taken nearly an hour to get the bookcase in a standing position and fully alphabetized again. By the time he had finished, he hated books even more than before and Yang nearly if not as much. That brat was going to get it the next time he saw her. His tail twitched in agitation as he made his way back to his room. On the way there, he contemplated how he was going to apologize to Blake. By his calculations, five heaping bowls of tuna and a hard back copy of every book in her favorite series. Then, maybe, _maybe_ she would speak to him again. He opened his door, defeat pouring off him in waves.

Neptune was lounging in the bean bag chair, head phones on, eyes shut as a classical music flowed through the ear pieces. The vibration of the door being shut traveled through the floor and up his legs. A cracked eye took in the sad, pathetic excuse for a man sprawled across the middle of the floor. He debated a moment, unsure if he wanted to dive into the pity party or pretend like he was fast asleep. The loud groan coming from the prone body by his feet made the decision for him. Pulling an ear bud out he readied himself for the pitiful tale that was to come after he asked the following question.

"Hey. You okay?" He feigned as much compassion as was possible. No answer. "Dude. Sup? Talk to me." Still no response. Extending a leg he prodded Sun's side with his big toe. The blonde gritted his teeth against the assault and shimmied away.

"Stop, man. You know I'm ticklish." Brooding didn't quite give his actions justice.

"Stop ignoring me then." He sat forward to lean over the blonde's inverted face. "I'm your bro, right?"

"Yeah." A full bottom lip could be seen protruding from the tan face.

"We're friends, right?" A fist bumped into Sun's white cotton clad shoulder.

" _Yeah."_ Sun's blue eyes met Neptune's.

"And friends help each other out, right?" He asked smiling.

"Yes." He said, returning the smile ten fold.

"Okay, soooo. What's up?" Neptune flopped back into his chair.

Sitting up to face his friend, Sun gave him an embarrassed look before explaining the whole library fiasco. The 'creeping', Yang, the shelving catastrophe. By the time he had finished, his friend's jaw was near touching the floor in disbelief.

"Dude, so not cool." He shook his head, eyes down in shame for his comrade.

"Thanks. Like I don't already feel like the biggest loser to ever loser." Even his responses were pathetic.

Neptune knew something had to be done. He liked Sun. They were bros. But, his buddy's uncool behavior could squash his own reputation, and he would hate to have to make Sun tear up his friend card. That in mind, he began thinking of a plan to get him back to his equally cool self.

"Alright, man. I've got an idea to make the Sun shine again." Toned arms crossed over his chest in a strike of confidence.

"No, dude. Just no." Sun shook his head at his extra cheesy team mate while making his way to the door in attempt to escape the stupidity.

"C'mon man. That was good!" The blue haired boy jumped up after him. "You're just jealous." He said, closing the door behind them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"He did what!?" Weiss bolted up off the bed, blue eyes wide.

"He secretly followed me." Blake repeated quietly.

"The correct term is stalked, I believe." Yang added cheerfully earning her a glare from the brunette. The blonde shrugged a half-hearted apology. Weiss was wearing a hole in the dorm room floor.

"I knew there was a reason I didn't like him. I have half a mind to march down to his dorm room and run him throu-" A pale sleeve was grasped, halting her steps.

"It's fine. I'm fine." The snowy haired beauty looked down to her captured sleeve then up to the golden eyes that pled with her to let it go.

"Fine. But if he pulls a stunt like that again-" Her words stopped short as her sleeve was released and her hand was then grasped.

"Thanks." The brunette gave her a timid smile. It was nice to have a friend like Weiss, no matter how detached she attempted to appear. Like the way she avoided saying anything in return to Blake's gratitude. She merely arched a brow and cleared her throat before initiating a change in subject.

"So, I was thinking we could get some training in today." She had lowered herself into the wooden desk chair, legs crossed at the ankles, hands folded in her lap. She was always so polished, no matter her environment. The girl could be sitting in the worst slums of Vacuo and she would look like she was dining with royalty.

"Yeah! I'm up for a little action." Yang sprung up from her cross legged position on the floor.

"Sure." Blake answered, lifting one shoulder in half a shrug.

"I'll message Ruby and tell her to meet up with us." The blonde was scrolling through her numbers as they moved towards the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So." Yang breathed out heavily between strikes. "Do you like him?" Her elbow came back to meet with Blake's ribs eliciting a soft grunt from the brunette.

"What? Who are you talking about." She asked, fist grazing her opponent's cheek.

"You know who." A quick grin before she grabbed the over extended hand, jerking it behind the brunette's back.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She struggled against the hold, tension threatening to dislocate her shoulder.

"Sun?" Yang breathed into her ear. Blake could feel her face grow hot as the embarrassment and anger boiled up inside her.

"That idiot?" She broke free, rapid blows coming in succession aimed at the other girl's abdomen, the last two landing.

"Ow. That last one hurt a little." She smirked while regaining her defensive stance. "I think I hit a sore spot." The way she shuffled foot to foot, teeth fully bared in smug satisfaction, grated on the faunus's nerves.

"He is one of my kind that can be useful at times. Nothing more, nothing less." She blocked a series of punches flying at her face and torso. Her forearms were going to bruised come tomorrow.

"I think," Yang ducked below a high kick, fist countering in an upward strike, "you two would be cute together." Blake took the hit, doubling her over.

"There is _no_ way" - her black boots connected to Yang's chin as she did a back flip - "in hell" - another barrage of Yang's hits were blocked, the last one caught in a two handed grip before a tights clad leg swept out the blonde's from underneath her. Blake came to stand over her - "I would fall for someone like him." Yang's mouth turned upward, amusement sparkling in her eyes.

"Whatever you say." She took the hand offered to her, rising to her feet. "I think you should give him a chance. Any guy willing to stick around this long has to be worth something."

'What's that supposed to mean?" Blake's small cat ears twitched in agitation, her bow wiggling.

"It means, if he can put up with your moody, anti-social self, you shouldn't be so quick to dismiss him." She pushed her bangs back from her sweat dampened face. After tossing a bottle of water to her sparring partner, she cracked her own, taking it down in one go.

"I am _not_ moody or anti-social. I'm passionate about my beliefs. And just selective about who I speak to and what I spend my time on." She finished her bottle tossing it in the trashcan.

"You keep telling yourself that, kitty cat." Hooking her arm around the brunette's shoulders, they went for the door. "Let's go get us a reward for all our hard work. I'm thinking ice cream."

"I am going nowhere with you until you shower." She pinched her nose to fend off the sweat induced odor.

"Oh, you think I smell? Well, how about this?" The blonde trapped her friend's face deep in her arm pit, laughing as her victim struggled to break free.

"Yang, this is so gross! What is wrong with you?" Her words were muffled as the arm around her was vice like, pressing tight against her face.

"I won't let you go until you tell me you will give him a chance."

"What?! No way!" Blake pushed against the restricting bicep harder.

"Yup. Say you will go out with him on one date and you're free."

"Why does it matter so much that I do?" She had stilled, earnestly curious for the left field demand.

"Because," Yang's arm loosened a fraction, "no matter how hard any of us try, we will never understand what it's like to be treated like you. We care and want you to feel loved, but you have this wall Blake." She had completely let go, eyes sad as she stared into glittering gold. "You just can't trust us fully. And, not that you don't want to, but it's impossible after all you have been through. I just want you to have someone that gets you completely, and that you can trust without a doubt." Tears fell freely for both girls and they embraced briefly before wiping hastily at the offending evidence.

"Okay." Blake stared hard at her feet. Yang couldn't hide her surprise. "But just one." She jabbed a finger into the blonde's side. "And if it goes as horribly as I suspect it will, you will drop this insane notion of yours and never bring it up again." She felt more comfortable in her defiance than she had moments ago when Yang had just barreled through her walls as the tenacious girl did with everything else in life. She appreciated Yang's concern but was a bit miffed at her ability to see what was hurting her the most. I guess that's what friends do. She finally had a true friend.

"Deal." The mega watt grin made Blake uneasy as she took the offered hand in oath. She just looked too damn sure of herself. "So. When are you going to call him?"

"I don't know. I don't even have his number." Blake focused hard on the wall patterns down the long hall. She was feeling a smidge nervous. Distracted, she didn't see the quick fingers that nabbed her scroll from inside her back pocket. "Hey! What are you doing?" She reached for the pilfered item as Yang held up and away, fingers flying over the keys.

"There! Now you do." White teeth flashed in triumph.

"Where did you even get it?" She continued to reach for the scroll as Yang extended it and snatched it back over and over before a sly look crept over her face. In an instant her finger hovering over the number hit send and she tossed the scroll at Blake before bolting down the hall, locking herself into their room. Narrowed eyes bored holes through the door until she heard his voice on the other end.

 _"Blake? Is that you?"_

 _'Oh, crap. Now what do I do?'_ She thought furiously.

 _"Blake? You there? Is everything okay?"_

Taking a deep breath she brought the screen up to eye level.

"Hey, uh, Sun. What's up?" God she sounded like a bumbling idiot. Holding the screen out of view, she banged her head against wall, mentally cursing her meddling friend.

 _"Not much...is there something I can do for you? Since, you called me..."_ His voice was cautious, since she was never the one to initiate a conversation with him, like, ever. She heard Yang's voice ringing in her head. A promise was a promise and she wasn't one to not follow through on her word.

"I was just wondering...if maybe..." Man she sucked at this crap. Sun sat patiently on the other end hoping he knew where this was going. "You would like to possibly...and it's okay if you don't...want to do something Saturday night." Now that she said it, she felt the urgent need to vomit.

The last words were jumbled and barely a whisper, but he had heard them loud and clear. Setting his scroll down he did the edited-for-time version of his victory dance. Picking it back up, he turned on his usual self confidence.

"Sure. I suppose that'd be fun." Didn't want to sound _too_ eager. To her own surprise, the answer had her heart doing a weird pitter pat thing.

"Great. I mean, that's cool. How 'bout a movie? At...six?" She asked nonchalantly.

"Yeah, sure. That's cool. I'll uh, see ya' then."

"Yup. See you then." She quickly pressed end. The dorm door flew open and she was enveloped in strong arms and a large chest.

"I'm so proud of you! But, your delivery was pretty lame. We really need to work on that." Releasing Blake, she stepped back into the room dragging the resistant girl behind her. "So, what are you gonna' wear?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello readers. This fic has kinda sat here as I had to deal with the pesky obligations of adulting. I apologize for the wait for those following and appreciate time taken to read my material. I'm kinda getting the feel for writing again and remembering the characters. Sorry ahead of time for any really off vibes or lines. Getting my groove back. Thanks!**

"Yang, I swear to god, if you come near me with those remnants belonging to a drop out from clown college, I will shred your favorite boots." Blake threatened as she dodged the tube of fire engine red lipstick.

"Don't be such a baby. It's just a little makeup. The color will draw attention to your lips." She waggled her eyebrows while slowly backing the feline into a corner, successfully trapping her.

"You could see that gaudy stuff from outer space. And why in the _hell_ would I want to go and do something like that? I have no desire to have any part of his body near any part of mine. I'm doing this only because you made me." Juking side to side, she found her opening and ducked below the warding arms.

"You've honestly never wondered what it'd be like to kiss him?" Yang leaned back into the now empty corner, arms crossed under her chest.

"Absolutely not." Clenched fists sat on her hips, nose upturned and away from the ludacris idea and the girl suggesting it...although the light blush dusting her cheeks said otherwise.

" _You_ are a terrible liar." Yang pushed away from the wall to saunter over to her rose touched friend. This had Blake retreating once again, suspicious eyes locked onto the approaching girl. "I bet," she paused, a finger tapping her chin, "you read _that_ book." Blake's eyes shot wide. "Yes. _That_ one. And you picture the two of you in place of the main characters." She was only a few inches away then as she watched Blake squirm under her gaze. Ninja's of Love was quite steamy indeed and even if she may have thought about it a time or two, to be caught at it was quite chaffing.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Blake's eyes darted about the room refusing to meet with Yang's.

"That seems to be quite common anytime anyone brings him up. I think," she circled Blake before jabbing a finger in her face " _you_ have a crush on him." Her sharp accusation had the faunus cringing in shame. "I knew it." Yang held her friend at arms length, hands resting atop bared shoulders. "It's those killer abs of his, isn't it? I wonder how he stays in such great shape. Maybe it's all those bananas he eats." Her face turning pensive as she reasoned away.

Catching her friend trying to slink away while she was lost in thought, she hooked her arm in the brunette's and pulled her over to the chair. Blake sat staring into space, defeated by the one woman wrecking team that was _supposed_ to be her friend. She was getting to know her teammates, especially Yang, and knew full and well there was no nay saying. Yang thought her friend liked Sun and no words would change her mind. It would just be a case of the lady doth protest too much. Fully resigned, Blake sank into the chair.

"Do what you will." Blake's bangs puffed upward as she gave a forceful exhale.

A cheshire grin engulfed the blonde's face. Blake sat in sulking silence as her torturer contoured and plucked, plumped and curled. The cloud created from the toxic amounts of hair spray had her choking, the taste thick on the back of her throat.

"Are you trying to help me or kill me?" She waved a hand in front of her face in attempt to dissipate the fog around her head.

"Don't want a hair out of place now do we?" Yang continued to flit about her, hands tucking and primping, blending and fluffing. Having enough, Blake knocked the invasive hands away. "Just one more thing." Blake's reaction was a millisecond slower than the blonde's as her bow was undone and tossed onto the bed.

"Hey!" Blake was caught about the waist as she dove for the accessory. She hung from the capturing arms, lips in a full pout. Her little furred ears felt naked.

"Just wait a second. I got you something." Slowly releasing Blake, she went to her dresser and pulled a small box from the top drawer. "Here." She smiled shyly as she held out the gift to the surprised brunette.

Taking the box, she sat on the bed turning it this way and that, glossy paper reflecting the light onto the walls.

"Go ahead. Open it." Yang said encouragingly, body leaning forward in anticipation.

Nervous fingers tugged at the curled ribbon wrapped tightly around the box. Once disposed of, Blake made quick work of the red, satin paper. What she found inside had tears welling up that a swift brush of fingers swept away. Blake had to admit, it was beautiful. The plush, plum colored material slid easily through her hands as she pulled it out of its box.

"Yang...it's beautiful." Her golden gaze remained fixed on the unmerited gift. The next free moment she had, she was going to get Yang something really spectacular. It would have to be to even measure up to the bow she then tied about her furred ears.

"You like it?" Blake nodded enthusiastically. "Good. I wasn't really sure about the color, but it looks great on you." Yang stood behind the brunette as she admired the new accessory in the mirror. Glancing at the clock, Yang grabbed her keys and Blake by the arm.

"We gotta' go. You're gonna be late." Hurrying out the door, she had a stumbling Blake in tow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Dude. Trust me on this. I know what I'm doing. I know what the chicks like." Neptune smiled and it vaguely reminded Sun of a toothpaste commercial.

"And why is it that I'm the one going on a date tonight and you're not?" Sun asked as they walked through the aisles of the department store.

"I'm playing the field. Too much man for any one lady." Two ladies behind him scanning through sales rack stopped to give him the look the comment deserved.

"Whatever dude." Blue eyes rolled before they started walking again.

Neptune led him into the men's section and back to an area he felt he had no business being in. It was like frat boys-r-us. Khakis and polo shirts ran rampant. He would seriously injure Neptune if loafers came anywhere near him.

"See anything you like?" The blue haired boy motioned to the racks that Sun felt were slowly closing in on him for a sneak attack.

"Honestly?" He rubbed the back of his neck as his eyes darted about. "Not really." His friend had the nerve to look surprised.

"Okay, I'll help you find something." He patted Sun on the back before returning to the khaki forest.

Neptune went from rack to rack pulling off various items and stuffing them into Sun's reluctant arms. Sun's face paled when an especially formal neck tie was thrust at him. He hated those things. Silk nooses is what they were. People who wore these on purpose were begging for an accidental death. One wrong move and they would be six feet under. A horrific cinematic played before his eyes of him dropping out of a tree and that would be the end. They would find him dangling there, a banana at his feet. They'd leave him in the same clothes to be buried at his funeral. It would be his ghost outfit for all eternity. He swallowed hard, a phantom feeling of restricting fabric tightening around his neck as Neptune continued ransacking the shelves. Once sufficiently overloaded with things he would never pick on purpose, Neptune shoved him into a dressing room. The blue haired boy propped himself against the door frame as Sun stared forlornly at the pile of conformist uniforms.

"Come on, man. You've been in there for twenty minutes. You have to had found _something_ by now." He pushed away from the wall making his way to the changing room door. His hand was up and an inch from the handle when it suddenly popped open and a very unhappy Sun stepped out.

"Nice. I especially like the color." He eyed his friend that then sported a vibrant blue button up shirt. He was exceedingly pleased when the normally ab flashing teen had taken the time to button it as well.

Sun fumbled with the collar of his new brightly colored shirt and yearned strongly for his usual plain crisp white one. Neptune watched impatiently for a second or two before brushing the money king's hands aside.

"Dude. Like this." A tight tug and a flick of his wrist, the blue cloth collar stood at attention. "Gotta' pop the colla', man."

Sun's brow rose in question.

"I'm tellin ya'. You need to be at the top of the fashion trends. Chicks dig that stuff." Sun cringed as his companion pointed at him with not one but two finger guns. He could be such a dork sometimes.

Turning, the other teen looked into the mirror feeling more than a little foolish, like one of those self absorbed jerks from out of GQ. Totally not his style and he couldn't help but think it wouldn't be Blake's either. A tight grip on his elbow brought him back from his thoughts.

"Come on, dude. I have a few little extras that'll help." In for a penny in for a pound ran through Sun's head as he played followed the leader.

The blonde's usually tan pigment ran a sickly yellow as his over bearing companion towed him into an aisle that held what looked to be all the items of a one hit wonder nineties rapper. This was not going to end well.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Okay. He's gonna' be here any minute now. Stay relaxed. Remember to smile. And don't be afraid to flirt a little." Yang said outside the front of the movie theater. They had gotten there first thanks to Yang's lead foot.

"I _have_ been on a date before, Yang. I'm not completely clueless." The brunette's arms were folded across her chest.

"Coulda' fooled me." Yang teased, jabbing an elbow into the faunus's side. Blake retaliated with a quick shove, quickly escalating it to a one sided tickle fight with Yang as the aggressor. It played out this way for a few moments before a bright flash of color caught her eye.

"Hey, quit it. I think they're coming." Blake shoved the prodding fingers away. Yang turned and watched with Blake as Neptune and Sun made their way towards them, both sets of eyes widening the closer they got.

"What is he wearing?" Yang whispered in confusion.

"I have no idea." Blake replied weakly.

"I'm parked only a block away. We could make a run for it." The blonde returned between gritted teeth.

"They already saw us. Little late for that."

At that moment the two boys came to stand in front of the shell shocked girls.

"Ladies." Neptune greeted with his signature smile. Sun stood beside him silent and sullen.

"Heeyyy." Yang drawled out while taking in the rest of his companion's ensemble.

Poor Sun focused hard on his feet as he tugged harshly at the stark white tie hanging at half mast around his neck. It had started at the proper position but between nerves and the claustrophobic feeling that clawed at him, Sun had worked it down to mid chest to Neptune's dismay. After a brief tussle on their walk to the theater, Neptune had ceded to the slippery acrobat and took what he could get. At least Sun was still wearing it in some fashion. But, unfortunately, his meddling didn't stop there. And this was what the two girls were openly staring at.

Khakis. They were friggin' khakis. And not just the usual casual cargo kind with the numerous and endless depth pockets. These were the pleated in the front, starched for crispness, make sure my latte is non fat no foam, car pool so I can get to work and make my first meeting at seven sharp kind. They were awful but at least Neptune had spared him a cardigan tied about his shoulders or brown slip on loafers.

Afraid to meet their eyes, he continued to stare at his comfy yellow sneakers.

"So, uh, yeah. Blake? Pick you back up after the movie?" Yang was watching her friend carefully for any tell tale signs that she needed to be rescued. She received a slow blink.

"Yeah. Sure. I'll message you when we're done." Her words were for Yang but her eyes never left the awkward, slouching form that was Sun.

"See ya' later guys." She waved to them as she made her way back to Bumblebee.

"So. Whaddaya' think?" Neptune asked with excitement.

"It's...different." She replied adding a small smile to appease him.

"Yea. I told Sun here he needed to change it up a bit. Put a little effort into it. Ladies appreciate effort." He patted his sulking friend on the back. Blake felt more than a little sorry for him. She also knew exactly how he felt being pushed into something he wasn't comfortable with either. Let alone the incessant fussing by a pushy blonde.

"Sun?" Blake called. His blonde head rose to meet her eyes. "You want to get some popcorn and find our seats? The movie starts in ten."

"Yea. Sounds good." He shoved his hands into his pockets as he moved to go inside. It was no small surprise when he felt Blake link her arm in through one of his. The shy smile she gave him made it impossible not to smile back. She blushed, face down.

 _Well, at least it cheered him up like I'd hoped. God my ears are burning._

"I figured we'd see that new action movie. That okay?" She didn't really want to see it. There never seemed to be any real plot with those kind of movies, but the other option was some romantic comedy about a awkward girl and some jock stud who against all odds falls in love. A little too close to home for her, so action it was.

Sun noticeably relaxed as they settled into their seats, concessions in hand. At least with the dim lit theater no one could really see the ridiculous outfit he was wearing. By the end of the opening trailers, he felt his normal confident self, stretching his legs out onto the back of the empty seat in front of him. The banana laffy taffy rope had been a great purchase and he chewed it happily, bouncing in his seat, as the timer the main character was to defuse steadily counted down. Blake took in his features as he watched the movie, cornflower eyes wide with awe like a kid at Christmas, grinning all the while. He smiled the biggest when the main character pulled two large hand guns from their holster, simultaneously gunning down the bad guys, shell casings tinkling as they hit the floor. She hated to admit it, but it was kind of cute seeing him so excited. Movie forgotten, she focused on his reactions to the screen.

He remained enthralled with the loud bangs and brightly flashing explosions until about half way through when he felt eyes on him. Looking out just his peripheral, he caught flashes of amber as Blake's eyes bounced from the scene in front of her to him. Smiling on the inside, he leaned back giving her a better view of his well formed chest and stomach. The shirt he wore was an awful color but it was form fitting displaying all his hard won muscle. Soon he found that as he glanced back and forth to see if she was still looking, he discovered she was full out staring. Ego fully inflated, he decided to take the opportunity and run with it. Stretching his arms above his head, he let the one nearest Blake settle on the back of her seat before turning quickly to steal a chaste kiss. Blake's eyes went wide as he came forward without warning. The arm hadn't bothered her, but his lips... Before he could make contact her hand met the side of his surprised face. She leapt up and over the seat, hastily retreating down the aisle and out the theater's door, an apologetic Sun hot on her trail.

"Blake!" He called after her as she continued down the street, hand digging in her pocket for her scroll. "Blake, wait!" He trotted up beside her, hand reaching to grab her shoulder. The look he received had him backpedaling and taking an graceless fall off the curb and onto his backside.

"Don't touch me." She growled down at him before turning on her heel. Her thumb brushed over her scroll as she searched for Yang's number. She was _so_ ready to go home.

"Look, I'm sorry. I thought you wanted me to kiss you!" He shouted from his seated position. He instantly regretted the words when molten gold fixed onto him.

"Excuse me!? What ever gave you that impression?" She seemed a whole lot bigger then in her anger. Probably didn't help that he hadn't moved from the pavement giving her the ability to loom menacingly over him. Unfortunately his fear was not as strong as his stupidity.

"You kept looking at me all cutesy and didn't say anything when I put my arm on the back of your seat. I thought that was kind of the green light." He explained sheepishly. Blake's face grew hot knowing she had been caught staring but just because she had been looking...okay ogling...it didn't give him the right to go around kissing her without permission.

"You can't just do stuff like that because you _think_ I want you to. I deserve a voice in the matter." Blake put her back to him ending the conversation as she hit send on her scroll. "Hey Yang... Yeah, I know it's early... Can you come pick me up?..." She glanced, at a then vertical Sun, over her shoulder. "Yeah. I'm fine. I just want to get back to the dorms...Kay...Thanks." Tucking her scroll back in her pocket, she went to the brick wall that was the outside of the theater. Leaning against it, she pointedly ignored Sun. Dejected, he turned to make the long walk home, tail drooping low behind him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The two girls had made it back to the room and all of team RWBY sat on the floor waiting for the low down about Blake's very short lived date. She shifted uncomfortably underneath the three sets of eyes laser focused on her at that moment. Her furry ears twitched in irritation beneath her bow. Exasperated, she gave a heavy sigh, crossing arms and legs.

"Blake, you can talk to us, remember? No secrets between team mates." Ruby said meekly.

"It's not like it's a huge deal. Just drop it already." Blake replied, nails picking at carpet fuzz.

"Well, he obviously did _something_ to upset you." Weiss insisted. "You're super moody. More than usual."

"I'm only _moody_ because you guys can't just stop digging."

"We dig because we care." Yang said while resting a hand on the faunus's knee. The comment elicited a smile from Ruby and a stubborn glare from Weiss. Blake threw her hands up in defeat.

"Fine!" She took in a deep breath and let it out slowly before muttering quietly under her breath. "He tried to kiss me." The words were barely audible and so rushed not a one of her friends could hear it.

"Huh?" Yang questioned.

"He _tried_ to kiss me." The embarrassed girl blurted out.

"He did _what?_ Why that cad! That is absolutely no way to treat a lady, faunus or not." Weiss's face was distorted with disgust. Blake wasn't sure if she wanted to be angry or say thank you after the back handed comment. After a moment of thinking, she simply let it be, chalking it up to the ice queen's socialite upbringing.

Yang was on her feet pacing across the carpet, poor Ruby dodging the ever present brown leather boots.

"I'll kick his ass if you want me to." The blonde offered, a series of cracks resounding from her knuckles. Blake's head whipped in her direction.

"What? You're the one who wanted me to go on the stupid date." She accused. Yang stopped, head tilting to the side in thought.

"True." She agreed, a flash of teeth to emphasize her amusement. "Guess that lipstick did the trick then, didn't it?" Blake could have punched the one lilac eye that winked at her. Snatching a tissue from the flower covered box on the desk, she hastily scrubbed at the offensive stuff. She was angry with herself for even agreeing to go in the first place. She was more hurt than anything that Sun had behaved the way he did. She had thought he was different. She really did have poor taste in men. Her lip curled in disdain as she tossed the stained tissue into the metal waste paper basket.

"I'm going to the library." With that, Blake snagged the book she was currently reading and made a bee line out the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The slam of the door brought Neptune's eyes up from the most recent gamer magazine he had been reading. In front of him stood a very gloomy Sun. The depressed expression distracted the blue haired teen long enough for a yellow sneaker to connect with the unprotected side of his thigh causing an instant charlie horse.

"Well, that answers my question of how it went." Neptune said as he massaged his abused leg.

"You are the worst advice giver, ever...of all time."

"Are you sure it was the advice and not the guy trying to use it? Ya' know, user error?"

"You're not going to be able to use your legs after I get done with you!"

"Oh, yeah? Bring it!" Neptune had jumped to his feet and the two stood in their respective defensive stances, toe to toe in the small dorm room. Scarlet and Sage had taken that inopportune moment to pop open the door. Two sets of angry eyes shot to the new arrivals.

"O...kay." Scarlet drawled out as he and Sage moved into the room. "What are you two hot heads fighting about now?" He asked while tossing his coat across the end of his bed.

"He kicked me." Neptune's thumb jabbed backward at Sun.

"He ruined my date!" Sun thrust a finger in the other teen's direction.

"You guys are worse than children." Kicking off his boots, Scarlet brought his feet up onto the bed as he lounged against the pillow. "Okay. How did Neptune ruin your date? He steal your girl?"

"No. Not this time anyway." His blue haired friend did have a tendency to swoop in and dazzle every cute girl he had an interest in since the third grade. Jerk. "He gave me some bunk advice and now Blake won't talk to me." Sun sank down on the bed opposite of Scarlet, a silent Sage making room for him.

"First off...haven't you learned that you can't take what Neptune says with more than a grain of salt." The pirate started. "Hey!" Neptune retorted. Scarlet simply gave the irked teen a sidelong glance and continued. "You can't listen to that idiot, especially when it comes to girls and relationships."

"I'm standing right here ya' know." His blue brow furrowed as he cast daggers at his mouthy team mate.

"Oh, I know but that's not the issue at hand." A nonchalant shrug came and went as he focused his attention on Sun. "So, what happened?"

"Well, first...He dragged me through the mall... on a _Saturday_ no less." A broad hand patted him on his rounded back. Sun turned to see Sage shake his head in sympathy. He hated malls and crowds too. "Thanks bud. And _then_...he put me into these frat boy clothes." He motioned to his present garb with one hand. His other team mates actually took time to see what the blonde was wearing now that they weren't distracted by the fighting. Sage's mouth turned down and Scarlet's brow rose a fraction. Further incensed by their reactions, he ripped off the tie and shirt sending them flying across the room into a corner.

"Anyway. This guy here told me to be more confident, like him."

"Neptune has enough confidence for all of us." Scarlet jabbed.

"Don't be hatin', dude. We can't all be this cool." Neptune struck his signature pose. Sun curbed the urge to punch him and continued his story.

"So, I catch her lookin at me out of the corner of my eye. Not just like a quick glance either. She was _totally_ staring." Sage grinned in approval offering an open palm, Sun meeting it with his own.

"You probably had food on your face. You eat like a total slob." Neptune interjected.

"At least I don't need a whole package of napkins to eat one sandwich you neurotic, aquaphobic, narcissist."

"I like to keep a clean appearance."

"Whatever. Anyway, so I try the old tried and true yawn-and-stretch. She doesn't move away or act grossed out about it, so I took his advice and got confident."

"And?" Scarlet motioned for the blonde to elaborate.

"I...tried to kiss her." Sun rushed out. Sage face palmed as Scarlet's jaw dropped.

"You cannot simply take such romantic gestures without mutual feelings and consent." Sage explained solemnly. "You must wait until the lady is ready."

"Some girls like a take charge man." Neptune said simply.

"There's a name for those kind of girls." Scarlet quipped.

"Fun?" Neptune asked teasingly.

"You are hopeless." The red head pinched the bridge of his nose to stem off the inevitable head ache the whole situation was forming.

"Sun, if you like her, fix it. If it's meant to be, she'll let you do just that and forgive you as well."

"I don't know _how_."

"I do. Tomorrow, be ready to learn the words of the heart. Sage will be your instructor for poetry 101." Blue eyes shot wide.

"What?!"

 **Okay. So that was a first time in a long time working on this fic. I'm trying to feel by way back onto the path of the story, please bare with me as I kinda changed trajectory a bit. Thank you! Please read and review.**


End file.
